Pokemon May Lemons
by paigegriffin98
Summary: I'm going to be writing lemons about May. You can comment your own Lemon ideas.
1. Caught (BrockXMay)

Pokémon Lemons Chapther 1 Caught (BrockXMay)

Ages

May-16

Brock-18

Brock was currently in the woods masturbating about the big bobbed brunette that was traveling with. He had fallen for May, She was so beautiful, Her big boobs, her perfect figure, her big butt, he loved everything about May

"May" He moaned

"Brock?" He heard the sweet angelic voice ask, It turned out to be May

"Yes" He said sweating

"Why are you moaning my name?" She asked innocently

Brock pulled his pants and patted a spot next to him

"Well you see May I really attracted to you" He said

May blushed "You are?" May asked him surprisingly

"Yeah In fact I love you May Maple" He confessed his feelings

Before she could response Brock began kissing May passionately. Brock slid his tongue into May's

And then he began suckling on May's neck

"Brock" May couldn't help but moan at the pleasure that Brock was giving her, May was getting hot in her private area, Never before had she experienced such a feeling down their

May pulled away for a moment "Brock I feel weird down there" She said pointing to her private area, Brock could see that her pajamas were wet

"May that just means your excited" Brock explained

May looked confused, But Brock continued anyway, He took off her tank top and then unhooked her bra, to reveal her perfect D cup breasts. May quickly hid her breast, But Brock pushed them away

"May they are perfect" He said, and he began suckling on them

"Brock" May moaned

May was getting more excited "Brock please just take me" May said

Brock then took off her Pajamas pants and then her panties, and then he began licking her wet vagina. He began licking it faster faster

"Brock It feels so good" May moaned at the pleasure, He then stuck two fingers in their to

"Brock I feel like something is coming out of me" She moaned, and then she cummed on Brock's fingers

After May came Brock and May began kissing passionately. Brock laid down May down

"May are you ready?" Brock asked her

"Yes I'm ready" May said nervously

Brock stroked May's cheek in comfort

Brock slowly inserted his penis into May's vagina. May screamed in pain. Brock slowly pumped in and out, and pretty soon May's barrier broke.

May yelled in pain again, but Brock pressed on, and pretty soon May screams turned into moans

"Brock go faster" May commend Brock to do, So Brock began thrusting faster and faster

"Oh Brock this feels so good" May moaned

"May I'm about to cum" Brock moaned

Brock pulled out and cum over May's body

May fell asleep due to fatigue. Brock kissed May on the forehead, and cuddled up with her


	2. Peeping Brother (MayXMax)

Pokemon Lemons Chatpher 2 Peeping Brother (MaxXMay)

Ages

May-18

Max-14

Ash-20

Max had just woken up, and saw that Ash and Brock was still asleep, But May was nowhere to be seen, Max got up and got changed, and went to look for his sister

"Sis" He hollered for his sister

He kept looking for sister, until he found a lake, where his sister was bathing naked, This was Max's first time seeing May naked, since they were little, and Max could see why guys would stare at his sister all the time.

Max couldn't believe how hot his sister was " _This is so wrong, but I can't help it, she's so hot"_ Max thought to himself

Max's hand unzipped his shorts, and then he took off his underwear, and began jerking of. Max was fantasying that May was giving him a blowjob

"Oh May your mouth feels so good" Max moaned without realizing it

May heard this moaning from Max, and she put her clothes on, and went up to him, and Max didn't even notice his sister

"Um Max" She said nervously

This snapped Max out of his trance "May what are you doing?" He asked her

"What am I doing, what are you doing?" May asked back

"Um nothing" Max said

"How come I heard you moaning my name, If you was doing nothing" May said

Max blushed "U.m." He was trying to think of a excuse, but couldn't

"Do you think your sister's hot Max?" May asked

"U.m maybe" He replied

"Answer truthfully Max, I won't judge

"Yes May I totally think your hot" Max said blushing

May also blushed at this "Well about I please you then" May said seductively

Max couldn't take anymore he wanted his sister "Yes please" Max said

And with that May took off May's shorts and underwear "Wow your almost as big as Ash" May said shocked at her brother's penis size, and Ash was grown adult, While Max was still a teen

May began stroking his penis, While Max fondled May's breasts.

"You like my boobs Max?" May asked him

"I don't like them, I love them" Max said moaning

While May kept stroking May's dick, Max took off May's shirt, and then unhooked her red bra, to reveal her D cup

"Wow sis their so big" He said

May giggled, Max began groping his sister's boobs "Oh Max that feels good" May moaned

Max then began sucking on May's breasts, causing May to moan again, While Max was sucking on May's breasts, He took off her shorts, and then her red panties

Max began kissing down May's body, and stopped at her vagina, it was so wet

"Max lick you sister" May demanded

Max complied with May's demand, and began licking his sister's wet pussy. Max had felt nothing like this before, her pussy was so good

"Oh Max lick you sister's pussy" May moaned

"Max I'm going to cum" May said moaning, and having her first orgasm

Max swallowed the cum from May's puss. It tasted sweet

"Do you like my cum?" May asked giggling

"Yeah I love it" He replied

May couldn't stand it anymore, she needed her brother's cock

"Max take me" May practically begged him, and May bend over, and Max began fucking May missionary style.

"Oh fuck your sister's pussy Max" May moaned

"Please go faster Max" May moaned out again

Max began thrusting faster, and faster

"Oh fuck Max this feels so good" May moaned

"May I'm gonna cum" Max moaned

"Max fill your sister up with your cum" May moaned

Max, and May reached their climax, and Max cummed in his sister

"That was fun, we should do this more often" May said

"Definitely" Max replied


	3. Jealousy (MayXMisty)

Pokemon May Lemons Chapter 3 Jealousy (MistyXMay)

Ages

Misty-18

May-16

Misty was so jealous of May, Why was she jealous of May, Because May had bigger breasts then her, A bigger butt than her, She was nice, and she was more beautiful than Misty, She had a nice figure, and was currently dating her crush Ash Ketchum.

Misty didn't hate May, No in fact her and May were best friends, But she was jealous of her.

Misty, Ash, and May was having a sleepover, Ash slept in the guest room, While May and Misty took Ash's bed. Misty was already in bed while, May was currently getting ready for bed. May had just got done with her shower, and she put on her pajamas

"Ah that was refreshing" May said as she entered Ash's room

Misty turned, and looked at May, and for some reason Misty was aroused by May

"What's wrong with me" Misty thought to herself

May hopped in bed with Misty, She and May had to share a bed

"Good night Misty" May said

"Night May" Misty replied

May and Misty were very close, and Misty was getting aroused from the contact with May's big breasts, Misty heard May's snoring, So she knew she was asleep.

Misty began groping May's breasts, she could hear a moan come from May, May's breasts became harden instantly on contact.

Misty began kissing May. May woke from it

"Misty what are you doing?" May asked as she pushed Misty away

"May I was doing nothing" Misty said

"No you were kissing me" May replied

Misty sighed "I'm jealous of you May"

"Why are you jealous of me?" May asked

"Because your kind, You have bigger breasts, you have nice figure, You have a bigger butt, and your dating Ash" Misty replied

"Do you like Ash?" May asked her

"Yes I do" Misty replied

May looked shockingly at Misty "I'm sorry Misty I didn't know" May replied

"No it's fine May, You take good care of Ash" Misty said

"May can I have one favor?" Misty asked

"Of course" May replied

"Can I have sex with you?" Misty asked

May looked shockingly at Misty again "I guess" She replied

And with Misty began kissing May, It was a very sloppy kiss, During the kiss, Misty took off May's red tank top, Showing her red bra, and her very toned stomach

Misty removed herself from the kiss, and began kissing May's stomach, and then unhooked her bra, to reveal her D Cup breasts

"Wow May your boobs are huge" Misty said holding her breasts

May blushed "Thanks" May replied

Misty began groping Misty's boobs "Oh Misty that feels good" May moaned

Misty then began sucking on May's boobs, Meanwhile Misty's hand roamed down to May's private area, and she could see that May was wet

Misty began rubbing May's private area through May's pajamas pants.

May moaned.

"Misty I'm about to cum" May moaned as she reached her first orgasm, As she cummed though her pajamas pants.

Misty then took off May's pants, and then her panties, and she lapped the reaming cum.

"Oh Misty lick me" May moaned

Misty then stuck two fingers inside May's wet vagna

"Misty oh fuck this feels so good" May moaned

May cummed for a second time, On Misty's face and fingers. Misty licked the cum of her fingers "May you taste so good" Misty said giggling

Misty began fucking May Scissors style

"Oh Misty fuck me faster" May moaned

"Oh May this feels so good" Misty moaned

The two friends removed themselves from their position. Misty grabbed a dilldo from her bag, and stuck her dilldo into May's vagina.

"Oh fuck, Misty go as fast as you can" May moaned

Misty began going faster and faster with the dilldo

"Oh fuck Misty I'm about to cum" May moaned

And for the third tonight May cummed, May was worn out from all the cumming, and fell asleep

Misty pecked May on the lips "That was great" Misty said


	4. Caught Pt2 (DawnXMayXBrock)

Pokemon May Lemons Chatpher 4 Caught Part 2 (MayXBrockXDawn)

Ages

May-18

Brock-20

Dawn-18

"Fuck me harder Brock" May moaned

May and Brock was currently having sex, May had just retuned with her friends Ash and Brock earlier In the day, Ever since the day Brock and May had sex, May had become a sex manic, She loved to have sex with anyone, But Brock did the best, While in Hoenn and Kanto May and Brock fucked non-stop, and while in Johto she fucked Drew a couple of times, But he couldn't please her like Brock did

"Oh yeah Brock this feels so good" May moaned again getting her brains fucked out

What Brock learned about May is that she loves to have sex roughly, and she had a lot of stamina

"May I'm going to cum" Brock moaned

"Fill me up with your cum" May moaned

Brock cummed into May's vagina

Brock, and May took a break for a little bit, Brock couldn't believe how May turned from a innocent girl, to sex a manic

"Ready for round two?" Brock asked May

"You know it" May replied

Brock began fucking May cowgirl style

"Brock I want to fuck me as hard as you can" May demanded

Brock did as she said and rammed his 9inch penis into May's vagina, and began fucking her at a crazy speed. May felt some pain from this, But most of it was pleasure

Brock kept ramming into her

"OH FUCK BROCK" May moaned loudly

Meanwhile with Dawn, She had just woken up, and she decided to get a glass of water, While getting said water she heard moaning, She followed the sounds of moaning and she was in complete shock at what she had found, Brock was fucking the lights out of May

"OH YEAH BROCK RIGHT THEIR" Dawn heard May moan

Dawn couldn't believe the pounding May was taking, and she didn't even sound in pain

"OH GOD BROCK THIS FEELS SO GOOD" May kept moaning

Dawn couldn't lie, and say she wasn't turned on by this, And she took her hand and started rubbing her vagina

Meanwhile with May and Brock

"May I'm about cum" Brock moaned

"Cum In me again Brock" May moaned commanding

For the second time in the same night Brock cummed in May's vagina

May, and Brock felt some fatigue from the rough fucking that given, Suddenly they heard moan, and turned into the direction of the moan, And saw Dawn masturbating.

May went over to her

"Need some help with that?" May asked

Dawn completely unaware of May, yelped

"Um I wasn't doing anything" Dawn said

May giggled "Don't worry Dawn I knew you was watching the whole time" May said

"You did?" Dawn asked

"Yep" She replied

May looked up Dawn skirt "Your wet, Let me and Brock help you out" May said

And with that May began kissing Dawn, It was sloppy kiss, With May and Dawn's tongue wrestling each other.

Dawn was enjoying the kiss. May's hand went down into Dawn's private area, and she began rubbing it

Dawn moaned into the kiss, May then stuck two fingers into Dawn's wet vagina. May pumped her fingers faster, and faster until Dawn came on May's fingers. May stuck her fingers out of Dawn's vagina and began licking the cum off of her fingers

"You taste good" May giggled

May sat Dawn down, and took off her clothes. May began sucking on Dawn's breasts. Dawn moaned

After she got done with Dawn's breasts, She moved down to Dawn's vagina, and began eating Dawn out.

This was May's first time eating a girl out, and for a first timer she was pretty good, Of course porn videos helped out to

May licked the clitoris, Causing Dawn to moan really loudly. Dawn hadn't felt nothing like this before, Pretty soon Dawn cummed into May's mouth.

"Follow me Dawn" May said

Dawn followed May over to Brock, Brock was really hard from watching the girls.

"Now watch me" May said

May then began licking all over Brock's shaft, and then she played with his balls. After doing that for a little bit, She began kissing the tip, Then she began taking Brock inch by inch, Until the whole nine inches were in her mouth, Then like a pro May began deepthoaring Brock, She used her tongue like a pro. Brock pushed May even further down his penis

"Oh god May your mouth is so good" Brock moaned

Brock cummed in May's mouth, and she swallowed all of it.

May turned to Dawn "Now it's your turn" May said

Dawn began licking Brock's penis, and playing with his balls, After that she began kissing the tip of Brock's penis, and slowly and slowly began taking him inch by inch, Until she reached the fifth inch, and she gagged. May took Dawn out of Brock

"Don't push yourself Dawn I've been doing this for 2 years now, It's going to take some time' May said

"Okay" Dawn replied

Dawn took five inches of Brock's penis, Meanwhile May would lick Brock's shaft, and would play with his balls, For a rookie Dawn was okay

May could see that Brock was about to cum, and she took Dawn out of Brock again, and gave Brock a handjob, until he cummed on May's face

"Alright Dawn are you ready?" May asked

Dawn shook her head yes nervously

"Don't be scared I'll be right here" May said

Brock stuck his penis into Dawn's vagina, and he slowly began thrusting, Pretty soon he reached Dawn's hymen, and took Dawn's virginity. Dawn cried out, and May tried to comfort her, Pretty soon the pain turned into pain

"Faster Brock" Dawn moaned

Brock began thrusting faster and faster

"Oh fuck this feels good" Dawn moaned

Brock didn't fuck as hard as he did May, Because she was just a rookie, He took it slow with Dawn, It felt alright

Brock thrusted in and out Dawn, and Dawn felt great from this

"Oh Brock this feels so good" Dawn moaned

Pretty soon Brock felt like he was going to cum, So he pulled out and cummed on Dawn's body, Dawn fell asleep from fatigue


	5. First Time (AshXMay)

Pokemon May Lemons Chapter 5 First Time (AshXMay)

Ages

May-18

Ash-21

May, and Ash have been dating for over 2 years now, and Ash was currently spending the night with her at her house. May's family was gone on a business trip, that May didn't want to go to.

The couple are currently in May's room cuddling up watching TV. The two went in for a kiss, It was a very fierce kiss

May took off Ash's t-shirt and admired his six-pack, Ash worked out a lot. May trace her finger across his six-pack, sending shivers down his spine, Ash took off May's tank top, Ash couldn't help to stare at May's very toned stomach, May also worked out a lot.

"Can I take off you bra May?" Ash asked her

"Sure" May said nervous

Ash pecked May on the lips, and then unhooked her red bra, But May covered up her breasts

"Sorry Ash I'm shy" May said blushing

"Don't worry your boobs are perfect" Ash said

May blushed again, and removed her hand away

"Wow" Ash said at the size of May

May giggled at Ash's expression. Ash began groping May's D cup breasts. May moaned cutely from this

After groping them for a little bit, He began sucking on them

"Oh Ash" May moaned

Ash then kissed down May's body until he reached her shorts, and looked up for permission, and May nodded yes

Ash then took off her shorts, and then he took off her red panties, May didn't cover her vagina this time, but she blushed again, Ash stared at her vagina for a little bit, and then began eating May out. May's vagina tasted so good

"Oh yes Ash eat me out" May moaned

Ash continued to eat May out, until she came on his face

"Sorry Ash" May said

"It's okay" Ash said

May then took off Ash's pants, and then his boxer. May was In awe of his size, It was least 7inches

May began licking around Ash's shaft, causing Ash to let out a husky moan, Then May began kissing, and licking the tip. She then began taking Ash inch by inch, Until she began gagging, May pulled out for minute, and coughed

"May don't push yourself" Ash said

May nodded yes, and she took in all she could take, Which was about five inches. May then began sucking him off, Ash pushed May a little further, but not to much, for a beginner May was sucking like a pro,

"Oh May your mouth feels so good" Ash moaned

"May I'm about to cum" Ash moaned

May stopped sucking him, and pulled out, and she gave stroked him, Until he cummed on her face.

Ash placed May on the bed "You ready?" Ash asked

"Yes Ash I'm ready" May replied

Ash slowly stuck his penis into her vagina. May screamed in pain. Ash fucked her slowly until he reached hymen. Tears started streaming out of May's face.

Ash continued fucking her, and Pretty soon the pleasure turned into pain

"Faster Ash" May moaned

Ash began fucking her faster, and then May and Ash started fucking in rhythm, neither one of them felt anything like this before

"God this feels good" Ash would moan

May would moan Ash constantly

Ash find May's G spot, sending May into overdrive

"OH GOD ASH THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD" May moaned loudly

"May I'm about to cum" Ash moaned

"Cum in me Ash" May moaned

Ash cummed into May's vagina, Both was worn out

"I love you May" Ash said

"I love you to Ash" May said


	6. Beach(AshXMayXSerena)

Pokemon May Lemons Chapter 6 Beach (AshXSerenaXMay)

Ages

Ash-21

Serena-19

May-18

Ash was currently vacationing in Hoenn region with May and Serena. They were currently at Dewford town, and they was at the beach, Ash was waiting on the two girls to change into the bikinis.

"Hey Ash how do I look?" He heard May ask him

Ash turned around, and was stunned at the sight of the beautiful brunette, The bikini hugged her curves perfectly, the bikini showed some cleavage, Ash saw some heads turned to the sight of May

"You look beautiful" Ash said blushing

"Thanks Ash" May replied blushing

May went up to Ash and began kissing him, May put all the passion she could into the kiss, May admired Ash's six pack, and traced her fingers around it

Ash felt chills from it, May began rubbing her breasts up and down his stomach, And May saw a bugle in Ash's swimming trunks

"Did I make you hard Ash?" May asked him giggling

"A little" Ash replied blushing

"Do you want some help with it?" May asked seductively

"Sure" Ash replied

May took off Ash's swimming trunks, to reveal his 7inch penis, May marveled at his size

"Wow Ash your huge" May said in awe

Ash blushed "Thanks"

May began jerking him off, Ash had done it to himself a couple of times, but it felt so much better when May did it to him. Ash let out a moan

"Need some help with that?" A voice asked

Ash saw that the voice had come from Serena, Serena looked good in her bikini, but she didn't look as good as May

"Sure" May replied

Serena untied May's bikini, while May was busy jerking Ash off, Ash marveled at the size of May's boobs, She was at least a d cup

"Do you like them Ash?" May asked him

"Yeah I love them" Ash replied

"Touch em" May said

Ash touched May's boobs, He couldn't believe how soft they were

"Wow May they feel incredible" Ash said

"Thanks Ash" May replied blushing

Ash turned his attention to Serena, To see Serena untying her bikini

"Their as not big as May's are" Serena said letting her bikini drop

Serena was right, They were not as big as May's, But they were still pretty big, being around a c cup, and Ash began playing with Serena's boobs, as well as May's, both of them moaning

Ash then noticed that May was still jerking him off,

"May I'm about to c" Ash moaned, and came all over May's face

"Sorry about that May" Ash apologized to May

"It's fine" May said licking the cum off her face

"I want some" Serena said

May and Serena began kissing swapping cum, After that May and Serena began licking around Ash's shaft, and also playing with his balls.

May and Serena took turns giving Ash head, May was a pro at giving head, While Serena was little behind. While May was giving head, Serena pushed May down further Ash's penis, Causing Ash to moan, Ash was almost down May's throat

Ash came in May's mouth, and May swallowed all of it.

May and Serena slipped their bikini bottoms, Ash saw how wet their were

"Ash I want you to fuck me first" Serena said

"Okay" He said

Ash lined his penis up with Serena's vagina, and slipped It in. Ash slowly began fucking her

"Faster" Serena moaned

Ash began fucking her faster and faster

"Oh Ash this feels so good" Serena moaned

Ash began ramming Serena

"OH FUCK KEEP RAMMING IN ME ASH" Serena moaned loudly

Ash kept pumping Serena faster and faster

Ash felt he was about to cum, so he pulled out and cummed all over Serena's body. Serena fell asleep due to the rough fucking she received

Ash felt lips crash on his, he guessed it was May

"Ash I want you to fuck me passionately" May said

"Okay I can do that" Ash said

Ash lined his penis with May's vagina, Ash couldn't believe how tight May was, He slowly began fucking May

"Faster Ash" May moaned

"May your not a virgin?" Ash asked her shockingly

May nodded her head yes

Ash began fucking May faster, Until they reached a perfect, and made perfect music

"Yes Ash that feels so good" May moaned

Ash fucked May in perfect rhythm

"May I'm about to cum" He moaned

"Cum in me Ash" May moaned

Ash cummed inside May's vagina

"I love you Ash" May said

"I love you to May" Ash replied


	7. Changing (LuacrioXMay)

Pokemon May Lemons Chapter 7 Changing (LuacrioXMay)

Ages

May-16

Ash-17

Max-9

Brock-19

Brock was currently fixing dinner for all his friends

"Guys I'm going to change in pajamas" May said leaving

May found a spot, and she began undressing

Meanwhile with Ash and friends

Lucario was off somewhere, When May said she was going to change, and Lucario began heading in the direction where May was

"Lucario where are you going?" Ash asked

"To meditate" Lucario replied

Luacrio found a spot to meditate, Before he meditated he looked around, and was shocked at what he saw, a naked May, and May had spotted him, she squealed covering herself.

"I'm sorry mistress May" Luacrio apologized looking away

"It's okay Lucario I know you didn't mean it" May said

Luacrio had never seen a girl before, and he couldn't stop thinking about it, He was getting hard thinking about May's naked body

May came from her spot, fully dressed in red tank top, and sweatpants

"I'm sorry again mistresses May" Lucario apologized again

"It's alright Lucario" She said giving the Aura Pokémon

During the hug, May felt Lucario's hard penis against her pants

May removed herself from the hug, and looked at Lucario's penis, Luacrio noticed this, and turned away blushing again

"Do you need some help with that?" May asked him shyly

"Yes If you could" Lucario said

May slowly began rubbing Luacrio's penis, This would be May's first time, but she did watch a couple of porn videos before

"Oh yes rub it faster" Lucario moaned

May rubbed his penis faster and faster, until he came on her face

May then slowly took his penis into her mouth, and she slowly bobbed on his penis. Luacrio had mated with others before, but not with a human, and he felt like nothing he had ever felt before

"Oh kept doing that" Lucario moaned

May kept bobbing up and down on his penis, Pretty soon he came in her mouth, May couldn't swallow it, so she coughed it up

"Mistress May are you okay?" Luacrio asked her worriedly afraid he did something wrong

"Yeah Lucario I'm okay, This is my first time doing this" May said

May took off her tank top and then unhooked her bra, to reveal her d cup boobs, Luacrio looked at them in awe

"Touch them Lucario" May said

Luacrio touched them, and felt them, He couldn't believe how soft they were, Luacrio began playing with the nipple, causing May to moan

After doing this for awhile, May was getting wet, Her pants were soaked due to her wetness

"Luacrio I want you to fuck me now" May said

Luacrio nodded, May took off the rest of her clothes, and Lucario slowly went inside her

He slowly fucked her, Until he reached her hymen, causing her to scream out in pain

"Mistress May do you want me to continued?" Luacrio asked

"Yes" May said crying from the pain

Luacrio kept thrusting slowly, Luacrio big penis barley fit in May's vagina, Causing her more pain.

Luacrio couldn't believe how tight May was, and he couldn't believe how he felt

"This feels so good" Luacrio moaned

Pretty soon May's pain turned into pleasure, Of course their was pain, but most of it was pleasure

"Go faster" May moaned

Luacrio kept thrusting faster and faster

"Oh fuck that feels good" May moaned

Luacrio was now ramming into her vagina, He almost was reaching her womb

"OH FUCK" May moaned

Luacrio kept ramming his big penis into her vagina, tearing it apart

"YES RIGHT THERE" May moaned

Luacrio cummed in May's vagina

"Thank you Mistress Ma I never felt anything like that" Luacrio said

"Me neither" May said before she fell asleep


	8. Congratulations (MayXSteven)

Pokemon May Lemons Chapter 8 Congratulations (MayXSteven)

Ages

May-20

Steven-23

"Steven is unable to battle, therefore the winner and new champion of the Hoenn May Maple" The referee announced

Tears of happiness was streaming down her face, She had finally done it, She had beaten her boyfriend and champion Steven.

"Congrats May" Steven said

"Thanks" May replied

The two sealed it with a kiss, Putting all of their passion into the kiss

"How about I take you out to dinner to celebrate" Steven said

"That's sounds lovely" May replied

Skip Time Maple Groves Restaurant

"Two for Stone" Steven told the server

"Right this way Mr. Stone" The server said leading the way to a table

May and Steven took their seat, Steven couldn't stop from staring at May's beauty, Her hair was down, her makeup was perfect, her sapphire dressed matched her eyes perfectly, The dress brought out her curves, and legs perfectly, Overall she was beautiful, Steven couldn't help but feel lucky to have met May

"What?" May asked him, Noticing the staring

"Oh nothing, Just admiring your beauty" He said

May blushed "Thanks Steven" She replied

The couple talked, Until the waiter arrived, both of them ordered streak, and champagne. The couple eat, drink, and talked the rest of the night, Steven paid the bill, and they went to Steven's house

Steven and May began making out immediately, It was getting heated, So they took it to Steven' room, and they landed on the bed

Steven unzipped May's dress, To reveal her sky blue bra and pantie. Steven admired her body for a few minutes, and then began suckling on her neck

"Oh Steven" She moaned

Steven then unhooked her bra

"Wow May your breasts are perfect" Steven said holding them

"Thanks" May said blushing

Steven began sucking on them "Steven" May moaned

Steven began playing with her nipple, causing her to moan again

After that Steven began kissing down her body, Until he reached her panties, She was wet, Really wet

Steven took off her panties, and began eating her out, using his tongue to

"Oh Steven eat me out" May moaned

May felt her first orgasm coming

"Steven I'm gonna cum" May moaned

May had her first orgasm, cumming on Steven's face

May turned Steven over

"Your turn now" She purred seductively

May took of Steven's pants and then his boxers, and she began jerking him off

"Oh yes May" Steven moaned

May's smooth hand moved down his shaft, While doing this May licked up and down on his shaft

"Yes May" Steven moaned

After that, May began kissing the tip, and she then began taking his 7 inches in her mouth, surprisingly, May took all of it. Her head bobbed up and down of his cock

"Oh Yes May that feels good" Steven moaned

Pretty soon, Steven felt his first orgasm coming

"May I'm gonna cum" He moaned

Steven had his first orgasm, cumming into May's mouth, May swallowed most of it, Some around her face

May sat on top of Steven

"Steven I'm ready" May said

Steven nodded, and slowly inserted his cock into May's vagina, May screamed in pain

Steven mouthed the word I'm sorry to May, and May mouthed the words It's okay back to him

Steven reached the hymen of May, and looked at May, May nodded yes, and Steven continued, He broke the hymen, Causing May to scream in pain, Steven continued to fuck her, and pretty soon the pain turned into pleasure

"Steven go faster" May moaned

Steven began thrusting faster, and faster, Pretty soon the began fucking in rhythm, The only thing was heard was skin making contact, and the moans of May and Steven

"Oh yes Steven" May would moan

Steven, and May felt their orgasm coming

"I'm gonna cum" They both moaned

The two both cummed at the same time

Both of them were fatigued

"Congrats May" Steven said pecking May on the lips


	9. Toys(MayXCaroline)

Pokemon May Lemons Chatpher 9 Toys (MayXCaroline)

Ages

May-18

Caroline was currently cleaning her daughter's room, When she found something that shocked her, It was a purple dildo. Caroline was shell-shocked at what she had found

"May get you butt in here now" She yelled

May came into her room, She saw that her mother had her toy in her hand

"What is this?" Caroline asked

"Mom it's a dildo" May replied

"That's what I thought, What are you doing with it?" Caroline asked

"I use it masturbate" May replied

"Mabelle Sapphire Maple I can't believe that you use this" Caroline said

"I can't help it mom, I get lonely sometimes" May said

Caroline sighed "How did you even get it?" Caroline asked

"Dawn gave it to me" May replied

Caroline sighed again "Sat down on the bed" She commended

May sat down on the bed, Caroline tried to take off May's tank top, But May wouldn't let her

"Mom what the hell are you doing?" May asked her mother angrily

"Honey I'm going to please you" Caroline replied

"Please me what the hell is wrong with you mom?" May asked

"Honey you said you get lonely sometimes, Let me please you" Caroline said

It was true, May got really lonely sometimes, and she needed someone, She didn't expect it to be her mother though

"Okay" May said taking her tank top

"Let's get this bra off of you" Caroline said unhooking her red bra

Caroline looked shocked at the sight of May's boobs, Caroline knew that May had developed at a young age, But she didn't know how much she developed, May's boobs were almost the twice the size of Caroline's, And she wasn't even an adult yet

Caroline began playing with May's nipples, twisting them, and licking them, May moaned from this

After that Caroline took of May's pajamas pants, and then took off her soaked red panties, Caroline began eating May's vagina out, licking in the right spots, To give May extreme pleasure

"OH GOD YES MOM EAT ME OUT" May moaned from the extreme pleasure she was receiving

Caroline then licked the clitoris, Sending May to overdrive

"YES MOM RIGHT THEIR" May moaned

Caroline stuck two fingers into May's vagina, giving her even more pleasure, Pretty soon May reached her first orgasm cumming on Caroline's face

Caroline then grabbed the purple dildo and stuck in May's vagina, and went as deep as she could, and she began pumping the dildo faster and faster

"FUCK ME AS FAST AS YOU CAN" May moaned loudly

Caroline pumped the dildo in lighting speed, Giving May maximum pleasure

"OH YES MOM RIGHT THEIR" May moaned

Pretty soon May reached her second orgasm, and came on the dilldo

Caroline left and came back with strap-on on her.

"You ready sweetie?" Caroline asked

May nodded yes, and turned over, and Caroline began fucking May doggy style with a strap-on

"Oh yes Mom go faster" May moaned

Caroline began thrusting faster and faster

"Oh yes honey this feels so good" Caroline moaned

"Yes Mom go faster" May moaned

Caroline began fucking May at a lighting speed

"YES MOM FUCK YOUR DAUGTHER" May moaned loudly

"THIS FEELS SO GOOD" May moaned again

Pretty soon May reached her final orgasm

"Honey did I please you enough?" Caroline asked

"Yes mom you did great" May said


	10. Truth or Dare (MayXSerenaXDawn)

Pokémon May Lemons Chatpher 10 Truth Or Dare (MayXSerenaXDawn)

Ages

May-21

Dawn-21

Serena-22

May, Dawn, and Serena were currently having a sleepover at Serena's house, The three friends haven't seen each other since High School, The three friends decided to play truth or dare

"May truth or dare?" Dawn asked May first

"Truth" May replied

"Have you ever fantasied about someone?" Dawn asked her

May blushed "Yeah" May replied

"Who?" Dawn asked

"Ash" May replied

"Now it's your turn now Dawn truth or dare?" May asked Dawn

"Dare" Dawn replied

"You have to let Serena do your makeup" May said

Serena did Dawn's makeup, making her look like a clown, May and Serena rolled around in the floor with laugher

"Alright Serena truth or dare?" Dawn asked

"Dare" Serena replied

"I dare you to make out with May for a full minute" Dawn said

Both Serena and May blushed madly

Serena slowly began kissing May, but then into a sloppy make out session

"Time's up" Dawn said

May and Serena separated from the kiss, Both of them secretly enjoying it

"May truth or dare?" Serena asked May

"Dare" May replied

"I dare you to chug a bottle of beer" Serena dared May

May looked nervous, She doesn't drink that often, May went to the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of beer, and chugged it down, burping afterword

A couple of truth or dares later, and a couple of beers, The three were drunk

It was Dawn's turn to ask May, May said dare

"I dare you to strip completely naked" Dawn hiccupped

May striped out of her clothing, Dawn and Serena stared at them with awe, Her boobs were huge, They were at least a D cup

Dawn and Serena began fondling them, They felt so soft compered to theirs. May let out a small moan from this

"Wow May your boobs are huge" Dawn said

"Thanks" May replied

Dawn and Serena began sucking on them, and playing with her nipple, May let out a moan, May was getting wet from this, After sucking on her breast, They moved down to May's vagina, Dawn began licking her out, Meanwhile Serena sat on top of May's face, and May began eating her out

"Yes May eat me out" Serena moaned

May would also moan out a little bit, May licked the clitoris, Sending Serena mad

"YES MAY RIGHT THERE" Serena moaned loudly

Pretty soon Serena came on May's face, and May came on Dawn's face

May licked the cum off her face, It tasted great, Serena grabbed a dilldo from her room, and inserted into May's vagina, and slowly began pumping in and out

"Yes go faster" May moaned

Serena began pumping the dildo faster and faster

"Yes it feels so good" May moaned again

Pretty soon May came on the dilldo, and Serena licked it off, Now it was Dawn's turn, Serena did the same thing to Dawn as she did to May, but she went a little faster, Since Dawn was the more experienced one

"Yes Serena" Dawn moaned

Serena began pumping at lighting speed

"YES FUCK ME WITH YOU DILDO SERENA" Dawn moaned loudly

Pretty soon Dawn came

Serena grabbed two strap-ons, Serena and Dawn put them on, Serena lined the strap-on, and Dawn put the strap-on in May's mouth

Serena began slowly fucking May, While May sucked on Dawn's strap-on. Serena began thrusting faster and faster, and pretty soon they were fucking in rhythm. May moaned though the sucking of Dawn's strap-on, This was the best pleasure that May had ever felt

May felt her climax coming, and Pretty soon she climaxed, and she asleep, Dawn and Serena also fell asleep. This was the best sleepover that any of the three friends had ever had


	11. Prove It To Me (MayXDelia)

Pokémon May Lemons Chatpher 11 Prove It To ME (MayXDelia)

May-17

Ash-19

Ash Ketchum and May Maple had been dating for little over a month, and it was finally time to May to meet Ash's mother. The couple had just arrived at Ash's house

Ash knocked on the door, His mother answered the door

"Hello Ashy I've missed you" Delia said hugging her son, She released herself from the hug, and looked at over at May

"This must be your girlfriend Nice to meet you May I'm Delia" She said introducing herself

"Nice to meet you to Delia" May replied

"Come inside I just finished dinner" Delia said inviting the couple in.

May and Ash went inside

"Wow Delia you have lovely home" May said

"Thank you sweetie" Delia said

The three went into the dinning room, Delia fixed roast beef with peas, carrots, and mash potatoes, and she fixed banana and cholate pudding.

The three fixed themselves a plate, With May and Ash's plate stacked with lots of food.

"Ash was right about you, You are beautiful" Delia said

May blushed "Thank you Delia" May replied

The three talked while eating their dinner, and dessert. May getting to know Delia, Delia getting to know May, Delia told embarrassing stories of Ash when he was little, and they talked about different things.

Ash and May got finished eating first, and Delia finished last

May burped "Excuse me Delia that was great" May said

"Thank you sweetie" Delia said

Ash yawned "I tried I'm going to bed" Ash said

"Goodnight mom" Ash giving his mother a kiss on the cheek

"Night honey" Delia replied

"Night sweetie" Ash told his girlfriend goodnight, Giving her a peck on the lips

"Night Ashy" May replied

"Come into the living room" Delia told May

May followed Delia into the living room, They tool a seat on the couch

"I approve of your relationship, but their is one thing you have to do for me" Delia said

"Okay what is it?" May asked

"I want you to have sex with me, to prove if your right for my Ashy" Delia said

May looked horrified at the favor, but she would do anything for Ash

"Okay I'll do it" May replied

"Good" Delia said

Delia began kissing May passionately, It wasn't the best kiss ever, but it wasn't the best either. Delia took off May's shirt, and then unhooked her pink bra

"Wow this are huge" Delia said

May blushed "Thanks" May said

Delia began groping May's breasts

Delia began licking May's nipple, and she sucked her breasts, May let out a little moan

Delia stopped sucking on May's breasts

"Take off my shirt, and unhook my bra" Delia ordered

May did as so, and May took off Delia's shirt, and unhooked her bra

"Do the same thing I did you" Delia ordered

May did the same thing as Delia

"Oh yes May" Delia moaned

Delia told May to stop, and May stopped.

"Now take off my pants, and my panties, and eat me out" Delia ordered

May took off Delia's pants, and her panties, and she began eating Delia out, May was pretty good for a beginner.

"Yes May eat me out" Delia moaned

"Lick my clit" Delia moaned

May licked the clit

"OH YES MAY RIGHT THEIR" Delia moaned

Pretty soon Delia came in May's mouth

"Swallow all of it" Delia ordered

May swallowed all of it, It tasted bitter. Delia took of May's pants, and then her panties, and stuck two fingers in May's vagina, She slowly began pumping her fingers in and out. May moaned. Delia began pumping her fingers in and out a faster pace

"Yes Delia" May moaned

"Delia I'm about to cum" May moaned, and she came on Delia's fingers.

Delia licked the cum off her fingers "You taste good May" Delia said

Delia told May to stay their, a few minutes later Delia came back with a dildo, She took a seat on the couch, and put the dildo in May's vagina, and she began pumping the dildo fast

"Yes" May moaned

Delia began pumping the dildo faster and faster, Until May came on the dildo

"Suck the Dildo" Delia ordered

Delia put the dildo in May's mouth, and she began pumping it fast

"Lick the cum" Delia ordered

May licked the cum off the dildo, and swallowed it

Delia got the dildo out of May's mouth, And she stuck it her vagina

"We're going to fuck this dildo, and this is the last thing you have to do" Delia said

May put her vaigna into the dildo, May and Delia began fucking the dildo slowly

"Yes May this feels good" Delia moaned

"Yes" May moaned

May and Delia began fucking the dildo faster and faster

"OH MY GOD THIS FEELS SO AMAZING" Delia moaned loudly

"Delia I'm about to cum" May moaned

Both May and Delia came at the same time, Delia got the dildo out of both of the vaginas

"I approve" Delia said


	12. Drunk(AshXMay)

Pokemon May Lemons Chapter 12 Drunk (MayXAsh)

Ages

May-21

Ash-23

May Maple and Ash Ketchum had been friends since their were babies, May recently found out that her boyfriend of 1 year, had been cheating on her, and it broke her heart, So decided to take May to bar, Ash didn't drink so he decided he would be the designated driver

The two friends had just arrived at the bar, May and Ash took a seat at the bar

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked

"Get me a Bud Light" May said

"Anything for you sir?" The bartender asked

"No thanks" Ash said

The bartender gave May a bottle of Bud Light, May took a sip of it

5 beers later

May was completely drunk right. Ash was currently carrying May over his shoulder to his car

"Ashy put me down" May said drunkenly

"No May I'm taking you home" Ash said

"But I want to stay" May whined

"No May your to drunk" Ash said as he placed May in the front seat

"I'm not drunk" May said hiccupping

"Yes you are, and I'm taking you home" Ash said

Ash was now driving May home

"Ashy your pretty handsome" May said

Even though, She was drunk, Ash still blushed from the compliment "Thanks May your pretty to" Ash said

May giggled drunkenly, A few minutes later they arrived at May's house, Ash carried May to her room, and laid her down on her bed, May was clutching on to Ash tightly

"Don't leave me Ashy" May whinnied

"I'm not going to May" Ash said

"Lay down with me" May said

Ash blushed "Okay" Ash said laying down on the bed with May

May cuddled up to Ash, and few minutes later she was asleep. And a few minutes later Ash was the same.

3 A.M.

Ash woke up at three AM, and he felt something on his penis, He was shocked to see May giving Ash a handjob

"May what the hell are you doing?" Ash asked

"I'm pleasing you" May said

Ash wanted May to stop, But he couldn't help but feel pleasure from it, Ash let out moan

"Keep doing it" Ash moaned

May then began kissing the tip of his penis, While giving him a handjob, and May took him inch by inch, Until she reached the 7th inch, Which was the size of Ash's penis, and began deepthoarting him

"Yes May" Ash moaned

Seeing May deepthoaring him, Really turned him on, He had been dreaming about this day, He always had a thing for May

"Yes May keep doing that" Ash moaned

"May I'm about to cum" Ash moaned

Ash came into May's mouth, and May swallowed all of it. May sat Ash down on the bed, and she put his penis in her vagina

"Ash fuck me hard" May ordered Ash

Ash rammed his dick May's vagina, and he kept ramming into her

"YES ASH FUCK ME" May moaned loudly

"OH GOD THIS FEELS SO GOOD" May moaned

Ash kept plowing his penis into May's vagina, Both Ash and May enjoyed this

"This feels so good" Ash moaned

"I'm gonna cum" Both Ash and May moaned, and they both came at the same time.

Ash then his lined his penis with May's vagina, and he began fucking May missionary style, This time he did it lovingly, Not plowing her

"Yes Ash fuck me" May moaned

Ash slowly began going faster and faster

"God this feels amazing" Ash moaned

Ash thursted in and out of May

He came in May for the second time that night, and May feel asleep due to fatigue

"I love you May" he said also falling asleep


	13. Daddy(MayXNorman)

Pokémon May Lemons Chapter 13 Daddy (MayXNorman)

Ages

May-18

Norman couldn't stop having sexual towards his daughter, He couldn't help it she was so hot, Almost every time he would see his daughter he would get a boner.

One day, Caroline and Max left the house to go somewhere, and it left Norman and May at the house alone.

"Hey dad can you help me move something?" May asked her dad

"Yeah of course sweetie" Norman replied

Norman watched May's butt bounced as she walked towards the basement. The two arrived at the basement

"What do you want me to move May?" Norman asked

May pointed to towards the box she wanted Norman to move, Which was high up, and Norman could see May's butt, and he was staring at it, May turned her head around, and saw Norman staring right at her butt

"Dad why are you staring at my butt?" May asked

Norman blushed "I wasn't" Norman said

"Yes dad you were do you think I'm hot?" May asked

Norman blushed again, He as well admit it "Yes" Norman admitted

May blushed "You think I'm hot?" May asked

"Yes May I'm sorry I can't help it" Norman said

May saw the huge boner in Norman's pants, and she couldn't help but feel turned on from this, By the look of his boner, It was huge

"Do you want some help with that?" May asked

"Yes" Norman replied

May pulled down Norman's pants, and she was the tent in her his boxer, it looked huge, May took off Norman's boxers, and his penis hit her face, May was right it was huge it was about 12 inches

"Wow dad your huge" May said

May slowly began jerking him off, May began jerking him at a faster pace

"Yes May" Norman moaned

After jerking him off for a little bit, May began kissing the tip, and she played with his balls, This caused Norman to let out a moan, May was like pro. May began taking him inch by inch until she reached 12 inches, and what surprised Norman, May didn't even gag. May slowly began bobbing up and down his cock, May could feel Norman's cock in her throat

"Oh god May this feel so amazing" Norman moaned

"May I'm gonna cum" Norman moaned, and he came in May's mouth

May swallowed all of Norman's cum

Norman placed May on the ground, and he took of her shorts and her panties, He lined his penis with her vagina, And slowly interested his penis into her vagina, and he began fucking her slowly.

Norman was shocked to see May isn't a virgin

"May your not a virgin?" Norman asked

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me dad" May replied

May was in some pain from the size of Norman's penis

"Dad fuck me roughly" May demanded

Norman began fucking May roughly, Thrusting at a very fast speed, Ramming May's vagina reaching her womb

"YES DAD FUCK ME" May moaned

Norman kept ramming her

"YOUR TEARING MY PUSSY APART" May moaned

"YES THIS FEELS SO GOOD" Norman moaned

"May I'm gonna cum" Norman moaned

"FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM" May moaned

Norman cummed in May's vagina, May feel asleep due to fatigue


	14. Girlfriend(MayXGraceXSerena)

Pokemon May Lemons Chatpher 14 Girlfriend (MayXSerenaXGrace)

Ages

May-21

Serena-22

Serena and May had been dating for a little over a 3 months, Yes Serena had become lesbian, The two fell in love when they May accidently tripped, and Serena had caught her, The two began kissing, and the rest is history. Now Serena and May were going to meet Serena's mom Grace. Grace was little shocked at first, But then she supported her daughter in her decision.

The couple had just arrived at the front door, and they knocked on the door. Grace opened the door

"Serena I missed you so much" Grace said hugging her daughter

"I missed you to mom" Serena said

"Oh you must May I'm Grace" Grace said holding her hand out for a handshake

"Nice to meet you Grace" May said accepting the handshake

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter May" Grace said

"Your welcome, Sometimes she can be handful though" May said playfully

Serena hit May's arm playfully.

"I just got done eating dinner care to join at me?" Grace asked

"We love to" May answered quickly

Serena giggled at May's cuteness, Grace lead May and Serena into the dinning room, While on their way there, Grace asked

"Why did you tell me to cook so much food for Serena?" Grace asked

Serena giggled at the question "Well Mom May likes to eat a lot" Serena replied

"I don't eat that much" May mumbled

Serena giggled "Don't worry sweetie I'll love you no matter how fat you'll get" Serena teased

May got angry at the comment "I work out every day, So I most likely won't ever get fat" May replied

"Calm down May I was only joking" Serena said

"I know you were" May said

The three arrived at the dinning room, And fixed themselves a plate

"Grab anything out of the fridge you would like to drink" Grace said

May grabbed a can of Mountain Dew, and Serena grabbed a can of Fanta Orange, When they three began eating their food, Grace was shocked to say the least, As Serena was right, And May did eat a lot, Serena couldn't help but giggle at her mom's shocked face

"Wow Grace this chicken is amazing" May said with her mouth full of food

Serena slapped May lightly on the shoulder, To tell her to not talk with her mouth full

"Well thank you" Grace said

"Hey Serena why did you fall in love with May, I thought you loved that Ash boy?" Grace asked

"Well I did mom, But he was to dense to understand what love is" Serena said

"I loved him to, and Serena's right he's to dense for his own good" May added in

"So you two decided to date?" Grace asked

"No In fact we kinda didn't like each other, we were both fighting for the love of Ash" Serena said

"Then how did you two fall in love?" Grace asked

"Well May accidently fell, and I caught her, And our lips touched, and we began kissing, and then the rest is history" Serena explained

After finishing the story, May was done with her food, May burped loudly, Causing Serena to give her a death glare

"Sorry" May mumbled

A few minutes later, Grace and Serena were done with their food

"Who wants dessert?" Grace asked

"I do" May said excitedly

Serena and Grace giggled

Later that Night

Serena and May were sharing Serena's old room, May was currently taking her shower, Serena just got done taking her shower, The door opened, and May appeared in her pajamas, Serena looked at May and got aroused, She was so hot

"You look hot May" Serena said

"You look hot to Serena" May said

The pairs' lips crashed onto one another's, and the two began passionately making out, Serena's hand went down to May's butt, and she gave it a squeeze, May let out a cute little moan, Serena loved May's butt, and she loved to hear May's cute little moan.

May began fondling Serena's breasts, Meanwhile Serena took off May's shirt, and then unhooked her bra, The couple released themselves from the kiss, And Serena began fondling May's breasts, May let out another cute little moan

"I love your breasts May" Serena said

"I love your too" May replied

Serena began sucking on May's breasts, and she licked the nipple to

"Oh yes Serena" May moaned

After doing that for a little bit Serena began kissing down May's body, Until she reached May's pajama's pants, She took them off, and she took off May's panties

"Your so wet May" Serena said

Serena began eating May out, Being experienced with May, She licked all the spots, Causing May to moan loudly

"Yes Serena eat me out" May moaned

A few minutes later, May felt her climax coming

"Serena I'm about to cum" May moaned loudly

May cummed on Serena's face, Serena licked it off

"You taste good May" Serena giggled

May flipped Serena around "Now it's your turn" May said seductively

May took off Serena's shirt and bra, And began sucking on her breasts, and licking her nipple, Causing Serena to moan

After doing that She took Serena's pants and panties, She stuck two fingers into Serena's vagina, And she slowly began pumping her fingers in and out

"Go faster May" Serena moaned

May began pumping her fingers faster and faster

"Oh fuck this feels good" Serena moaned

Pretty soon Serena felt her climax coming

"May I'm gonna cum" Serena moaned

Serena came on May's fingers, May licked the cum off her fingers seductively

"You taster good to" May giggled

May and Serena lined their vaginas up together, and they began fucking scissors style

"Oh yes May this feels so good" Serena moaned loudly

"Yes Serena" May moaned

Grace's room

Grace was currently reading a book, When she heard moaning coming from Serena's room, She went into Serena's room, and opened the door and was shocked to see

"Girls what are you doing?" Grace asked

May and Serena saw that Grace saw what their were doing

"Mom we weren't doing anything" Serena said covering herself

"Girls let me join in" Grace said

Serena and May were shocked "You want to join in?" Serena asked

"Yes I haven't had a good fuck in awhile" Grace said

Grace went back in her room, When she got back in her room, In her hands were two strap-on, Grace put one on, and Serena put one on

Serena and Grace slowly began fucking May with strap-ons. One In her butt and One in her vagina

"Fuck me faster" May moaned

Grace and Serena began fucking her faster and faster

"Oh yeah fuck me" May moaned

"Yes this feels so good" Grace moaned

Pretty soon May felt her climax building up

"I'm gonna cum" May moaned

May came, and she feel asleep due to fatigue

"Your girlfriend was fun" Grace told Serena


	15. Geek(MayXClemont)

Pokémon May Lemons Chatpher 15 Geek(MayXClemont)

Ages

May-16

Clermont-18

Ash-18

Serena-16

Bonnie-8

May had reunited with Ash and his friends, After he got back from Kalos, May was currently talking with Clemont, May had become good friends with Clemont

"Hey Clemont let's go talk outside" May said Clemont swears he heard some seductiveness in May's voice

May and Clemont went outside to the back of the house, May stroke Clemont "You know Clemont you really cute" May said giggling

Clemont blushed "Thanks your cute to" Clemont said

May blushed "aw thank you Clemont" May said leaning in for kiss, Clemont accepted the kiss, May and Clemont began making out , It was very sloppily

May took off Clemont t-shirt and she traced her fingers around his chest, Clemont blushed, After doing that, She took off his pants, She was a boner in his boxer, and she took it off

"Oh wow your big Clemont" May said

May began jerking Clemont off

"Oh yes May" Clemont moaned

"You like that Clemont?" May asked seductively

May began jerking Clemont faster and faster

"May I am about to cum" Clemont moaned

Clemont came on May's face, May kissing the tip, and lick his shaft, Clemont really enjoyed the teasing, After teasing him for a little bit, May engulfed the rod whole, and she began bobbing her up and down, she enjoyed the salty, meat flavor of it, Clemont could defiantly tell May had experience with this. May began coating the penis with her salvia, and using her tongue, to give Clemont maximum pleasure

"May this feels so good" Clemont moaned

As May was sucking Clemont's cock she constantly heard slurping sounds from sucking it, Clemont felt something building up

"May I'm gonna cum" Clemont moaned

Clemont came into May's mouth, May swallowed all of it

May took off her pants and then her panties "You ready big boy?" May asked seductively

Clemont nodded yes, Clemont lined his penis up with May's vagina, and he slowly inserted into May's vagina, Clemont slowly thursted in and out of May' vagina, May was feeling some pleasure from this, But she wanted more

"Clemont fuck me harder" May moaned

Clemont began penetrated May's vagina deep, and he began fucking May at a faster pace, Pretty soon they were fucking in rhythm, Giving May max pleasure

"Oh yes Clemont keeping doing that" May moaned in ecstasy

For a beginner, Clemont was doing it like a pro. Clemont keep penetrating her deep, He kept fucking faster and deeper

"OH YES CLEMONT" May moaned

Clemont felt like his cock was about to burst

"May I'm about to cum" Clemont moaned

"Cum in me Clemont" May moaned

Clemont climaxed inside of me filling May's vagina with the warm liquid

"You were pretty good Clemont" May said pecking Clemont on the lips


	16. Bath(MayXAsh)

Pokemon May Lemons Chatpher 16 Bath(MayXAsh)

Ages

May-20

Ash-21

Time 8:00 A.M.

May woke up from her alarm clock going off, She turned to her boyfriend Ash Ketchum and saw he was awake

"Moring Ashy" May said giving Ash a peck on the cheek

"Moring babe" Ash said

"Hey Ash do you want to take a bath with me?" May asked

"Yes" Ash quickly said

May giggled "Well come on" May said

May and Ash went into the bathroom and she began running the bath water, A few minutes later the bath was done, May took all of her clothes off, Her boobs were hardened, Ash penis instantly hardened at the sight of his girlfriend,

May turned around "Ash are you joining me?" May asked seductively

Ash snapped out of his trance "Yeah" Ash said

Ash took of his pajamas pants and his underwear. Both Ash and May went into the bath, Ash began washing May's hair with soap, After doing that he began rubbing May's breasts with soap, Causing May to let out a cute little moan, After rubbing her breasts, He began rubbing her pussy with soap

"Oh yes" May moaned

After rubbing May's body with soap, May washed Ash's hair with soap and she began rubbing soap all over his body, Until she reached her penis, and she began rubbing with soap, She began stroking him

"Oh yes May that feels good" Ash moaned

May hand began rubbing Ash's penis faster and faster, Causing Ash to moan, May smooth hands always felt nice when she gave Ash a hand job

May engulfed Ash's whole rod into her mouth, No matter how many time May gave Ash a blow job, May got better every time. May bobbed her head up and down on Ash's rod, May began mixing salvia and her tongue, Ash loved the slurping sound May made from sucking his dick

"May I'm about to cum" Ash moaned

Ash let out a big load into May's mouth, Most of the cum she swallowed, But some of it was her face and some even fell on breasts

"You ready"? Ash asked

"Yeah fuck me hard Ash" May said seductively

Ash quickly put his penis into May's vagina

"Oh May your so tight" Ash moaned

Ash slowly thusted in and out

"Fuck me faster Ash" May moaned

Ash began thrusting faster and faster, He penetrated her deeply almost reaching, May's walls wrapped around Ash's penis

"Oh fuck" Ash moaned

Each time Ash thrusted, The water shook, May felt some much pleasure she threw her head back

"FUCK ME ASHY" May moaned

Ash kept penetrating May deeper and deeper, The sound skin filled the bathroom

"I'm about to cum" They both moaned at the same time

Ash came in May's vagina

"Round two?" Ash asked

"Oh hell yes" May said

Ash began fucking May cowgirl style, He instantly penetrated her deeply, Ash watched his girlfriend bouncing on his cock

"Fuck" Ash moaned

"YES ASH FUCK ME HARDER ASH" May moaned

Ash kept penetrating her deeper, Ash slapped May's butt

"You like my big butt don't you Ash?" May asked seductively bouncing on Ash's cock

"Yes I love your big ass" Ash replied

May was on cloud nine from the pounding she was receiving, Ash looked at May's hot lewd expression

"May I'm about to cum" Ash moaned

Ash came in May's vagina again, May's vagina was hurting a little bit from the pounding she had received


	17. Visting(MayXAshXMallow)

Pokemon May Lemons Chatpher 17 Visiting (AshXMallowXMay)

Ages

May-18

Ash-20

Mallow-17

Ash was currently traveling in the Alola region with Mallow, Lana, and Lille. What Lana and Lille didn't know was that Ash and Mallow had a sexual relationship, Even though Ash had a girlfriend who was May, She didn't care.

Speaking of which Ash was currently giving Mallow a rough fucking in the woods far away from the camp.

"YES ASH GIVE IT TO ME" Mallow moaned as Ash's dick pounded her pussy.

Ash kept pounding in Mallow's pussy harder and harder

"OH FUCK YEAH" Mallow moaned loudly.

Ash and Mallow felt their climax coming.

"I'm about to cum" They both moaned.

Ash pulled out of Mallow and came on her stomach. Both of them were panting after the rough fucking. Mallow pecked Ash on the lips.

"You did good big boy" Mallow said.

The two went back put their clothes back on and went back to camp.

Next Day

The gang had just arrived at a Pokémon Center.

"I'm gonna call May I'll be back in a few" Ash told the three girls

The three girls knew about Ash's relationship with May and Ash would constantly call her during his adventure. Ash found the phone and called May's number and few seconds later May appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ashy" May said.

"Hey beautiful" Ash said.

May blushed "Aw thanks Ashy your so sweet" May said.

"Hey Ash guess what?" May asked excitedly.

Ash chuckled at May's enthusiasm "What is it babe?" Ash asked.

"I'm coming to visit you" May replied.

"You are?" Ash asked.

"Yep I'll be their by tomorrow" May said.

"Well I can't wait to see you babe" Ash said.

"Yeah maybe me you and Mallow can have some fun" May said winking.

Ash blushed "Yeah we can" Ash said nervously.

May giggled "See ya tomorrow Ashy" May said.

"See ya tomorrow babe" Ash said.

The two hung up and Ash went and told the three girls excitedly that May was coming to visit.

Next Night

Ash had just gotten in to his sleeping bag. He remembered the day he had spent with his girlfriend May. When May came back he immediately began kissing her. The two spent the day together just the two of them. First they went to a restaurant, Next they spent the day together at the beach, Then they eat ice, and finally they spent the rest of the day at the park.

As Ash was remembering, He suddenly felt something wet around his penis, He looked down and saw May sucking his dick and he saw Mallow playing with balls.

"Fuck yeah" Ash moaned.

May head bobbed up and down on Ash's penis, May enjoyed the meaty and salty flavor of it. She coated Ash's penis with her salvia and used her tongue. Ash let out a loud moan, This felt so good to Ash.

As May was sucking Ash's dick, Mallow licked and put them in her mouth. Ash enjoyed the slurping sound that May made from sucking his dick.

"Oh May that feels so good" Ash moaned.

Mallow sat down on Ash's face and Ash began eating her out.

"Yes Ash eat me out" Mallow moaned.

Ash licked the clit of Mallow's vagina causing her to go into ecstasy.

"Fuck Yeah this feels so good" Mallow moaned.

"May I'm about to cum" Ash moaned.

Ash let out a big load into May's mouth, She swallowed most of it but some fell on her mouth and chest. Mallow got off of Ash

"Fuck me first Ash" Mallow said.

Ash put Mallow in the doggy style position and May was sitting beside Mallow. Ash inserted his penis into Mallow's pussy and slowly thrusted in and out Mallow and Mallow began eating May out. May let out a load moan.

"Fuck me faster" Mallow moaned.

Ash began thrusting faster and faster. He penetrated her pussy deep.

"OH YES" Mallow moaned.

He kept pounding Mallow's pussy deeper and deeper, The sound of skin of making contact.

"YES ASH KEEP POUNDING MY PUSSY" Mallow moaned.

Meanwhile Mallow kept eating May out "Yes Mallow eat me out" May moaned.

Mallow licked May's clit causing her to cum instantly. Ash felt like his penis was about to burst

"Mallow I'm gonna cum" Ash moaned.

Ash pulled out and came on Mallow's back. Mallow feel asleep due from the rough fucking she had received.

May got on Ash's cock "My turn big boy" May said.

May slowly began riding Ash's cock cowgirl style, She then slowly started bouncing on it

"Fuck yeah" Ash moaned.

Ash started pounded May's pussy deep.

"OH FUCK YEAH" May moaned.

Ash kept pounding May's pussy deeper and deeper almost reaching her womb.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM" May moaned.

Both Ash and May came at the same time.

"Ash I love you" May said pecking Ash on the lips.

"I love you to May" Ash said.


	18. No Attention (MayxGary)

Pokemon May Lemons Chapter 18 No Attention (MayxGary)

Ages

May-18

Ash-19

Gary-21

May sighed as her boyfriend went on and on about Pokemon, sure she loved Pokemon to, but not enough to pay attention to your girlfriend's needs, especially in the sexual needs.

May hadn't had sex with Ash in a long time, and to be honest she was becoming horny. Anyways May and Ash was at Ash's house spending the week their. They had also meet up with Gary. Who to be honest May was beginning to like him.

He was a Pokemon researcher and he didn't talk about Pokemon as much as Ash. Gary could see the disappointment in May's face.

"Hey Ash can you talk about something more than Pokemon for once?" Gary asked.

"What are you talking about Gary?" Ash asked him back.

"All you talk about is Pokemon, I don't know how you have a beautiful girlfriend like May" Gary said.

May blushed. "I don't talk about that much right May?" Ash asked.

May didn't speak up, but Gary did "I bet you care more for your Pokemon than May" Gary said.

"I do not" Ash said.

"When's the last time you had sex with May?" Gary asked.

Ash blushed "One week" Ash said.

"Bullcrap try two years" May said.

"May are yoy taking his side?" Ash asked.

"Yes I am, because he's right Ash" May said storming off.

Gary got up and went to serch for her, He found her looking a cliff.

"Hey May" Gary said.

"Hey" May said.

"You know I could please you" Gary said.

"Okay" May said.

Gary kissed May, Their lips moved in perfect rhythm, Gary's tongue asked for permission to enter May's tongue. The two beagan having a make-out session. Gary grabbed May's butt and squeeze it.

After kissing for a little bit, Gary began suckling on May's neck, causing May to moan.

Gary then began kissing down her body until he reached her shirt and he removed it and then unhooked her bra, letting her d cup breasts free.

"Wow these aremagnificen" Gary said.

May blushed "Thanks" May said.

Gary began sucking and licking on them, causing May to moan. After doing that for a few minutes, He then took off her shorts and panties to see her very wet vagina.

He began eat her out, causing her to moan, Gary used his tongue on every inch of her vagina, then he licked her clit causing her max pleasure.

"FUCK GARY KEEP DOING THAT" She moaned loudly.

Pretty soon she came. After that May removed Gary's pants and then his boxers and his 8inch dick sprung out hitting her right in her face.

May engulfed Gary's rod into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, May enjoyed the salty meaty, May hadn't given a guy a blowjob in a while, so she wanted to please Gary as much as she could.

"Fuck keep going May" Gary moaned.

Gary hasn't had any good head in a while, so this feels so freaking good. "Fuck May" He moaned.

May used her saliva and tongue to give Gary more pleasure. May bobbed her head up and down even faster and faster.

"Fuck yeah keep doing that, it feels so fucking good" Gary said.

As she was giving him the best head he probably ever had, He thought to himself that Ash is a absolutely moron, missing out on an girl like this.

Gary pushed May's head down further his penis and came in her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

"Fuck yeah that was hot" Gary said.

May giggled "I'm ready for you big boy" She said shaking her butt teasingly at him.

Gary rammed his penis into May's vagina, causing May to scream out in pleasure.

"Yes fuck the shit out of my pussy" May moaned.

Gary kept penetrating deeper and deeper into May's vagina, ramming her every time, May and Gary enjoyed every moment, May was in pure bliss "Fuck keep going" May moaned.

May's moans and her and Gary's skin making contact filled Pallet town. May enjoyed the rough fucking she was receiving.

Gary watched May's boobs bounce as he kept hammering her pussy, and he watched her hot lewd expression, her tounge hanging out.

"More give me more, pound my pussy" May moaned.

Gary kept hammering and hammering May's pussy tearing it apart.

"FUCK STERCH MY PUSSY" May moaned loudly.

"You like that don't you slut?" Gary asked.

"Yeah give me more" May moaned.

Gary kept up his pace. "GARY I'M ABOUT TO CUM" May moaned.

Both her and Gary came at the same time, both of them fell asleep, not knowing Ash had seen it all


	19. Forgivenesses (MayxAsh)

Pokemon May Lemons Chapther 19 Forgivenesses (AshxMay) Pt to No Attention

After having sex with Gary, May went upstairs to her and Ash's room. Immediately When May entered the room and saw Ash sleeping, she couldn't but help feel guilty.

Her need for sex took over for her love for Ash, even though Gary had pleased her, she still loved Ash.

May went over to Ash and pecked him on the cheek "Ash I love you and i made a huge mistake, I hope you can forgive me" May whispered to him.

As May went to asleep, what she didn't know was that Ash had heard the whole thing.

Next Moring

May woke up the next morning to see Ash getting changed into clothes.

"Moring Ash" May said.

"Moring May" Ash repiled.

"Ash I need to tell you something" May said.

"Oh is it the sex you had last night with Gary?" Ash asked.

May's eyes widened in surprise. "You saw it?" May asked.

"Saw and heard, I'm surprised that whole neighborhood didn't hear" Ash repiled.

May cried " I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have cheated, I know you probably won't forgive me, but I still love you" May said crying.

Ash hugged "May you don't need to be sorry, I should be apologizing to you for being a terrible boyfriend, but let's start over and I'll be a better boyfriend" Ash said.

"Yeah let's do that" May said hugging Ash.

"I love you Ash" May said kissing Ash passionately.

"I love you to May" Ash said After the kiss.

Ash put May down on the bed and began suckling on her neck, causing May to moan in pleasure.

Ash took May's shirt and took off her bra and May's d cup breasts sprung out, May's nipples were hardened. Ash immediately attacked May's voluptuous breast with his mouth, causing May to moan.

"These are so perfect May" Ash said sucking on her breasts.

"Thanks Ash" May moaned as Ash continued to attack her breasts.

After playing with her breasts for a few minutes, May turned Ash over and took off his pants and then his boxers and his 7inch penis sprung out "Wow Ash your pretty big" May said.

May took of all of Ash's 7inches in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, what surprised Ash was that May was even gagging.

"Wow May your so good" Ash said.

May wrapped her tounge around Ash's dick. May kept bobbing her head at a faster pace, causing Ash to repeatedly groan in pleasure, May continued to give Ash a fantastic treatment. May continued to suck Ash at faster pace until he came into her mouth. May swallowed all of it.

"Wow that was so hot" Ash said.

May giggled "I'm ready for you" May said in seductive voice.

May got on Ash's dick and she slowlybegan grinding on it, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. May's tight walls clamped onto Ash's dick, Ash entered May's pussy fully,

Stretching it out.

"Fuck" May moaned.

Ash began fucking her at faster pace, causing May to scream in pleasure. May was in pure bliss and she had a hot lewd expression. Ash watched May's big breasts bounced as he fucked her.

"May I'm about to cum" Ash moaned.

"Cum in me" May moaned.

Ash came into May's vagina. Both Ash and May were both fatigued.

"I love you Ash" May said pecking him on the lips.

"Love you to May" Ash repiled.


	20. Teacher(MayXSteven)

Pokemon Lemons Chapter 20 Teacher (MayXSteven)

Ages

May-18

Steven-21

Steven's class

"Alright class dismissed" Steven Stone said dismissing his last class of the day.

The students left in a hurry and Steven was getting ready to leave, that is until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said.

A girl (May) entered the classroom "Hello Mr. Stone?" The girl asked.

Steven turned around "May isn't it?" Steven asked her.

A light blushed appeared on the face of May "Yeah I was wondering if you could help me understand Geology, I'm not getting it" She said timidly.

"Of course anything to help a student" Steven said.

Every day from then on Steven would teach May about Geology and they began loving each more every day and lusting for one another, May would constantly having fantasies about Steven fucking her, which she would masturbate to. Steven felt the same about May, but they knew it was wrong.

One day during the session May and Steven was really lusting for one another.

"Steven" May said.

"Yes May?" Steven asked her.

"I want you" She said.

Without even asking Steven grabbed her and put him on his desk their lips collided with one another. Their passion for one another kept burning make it so hot that the began removing each other clothes, May was in her blue lace bra and panties, while Steven was shirtless.

Steven unclasped her bra letting her very developed breasts jiggle free, Steven had to guess they was around a dcup. Steven immediately attacked her big melons with mouth and tongue. Playing with her nipple, causing May to moan.

May felt getting herself wet and she wanted Steven so badly.

"I want you Steven" She said with lust in her voice.

Steven took off her skirt and then her panties to see her very wet hairless pussy. "Did I make you wet?" Steven asked teasingly.

"Yes you did" She replied.

Steven then inserted his penis into her vagina and slowly began thrusting in and out, but May wanted to fuck the shit out of May's pussy.

"Fuck me hard Steven" May pleaded with him.

Steven didn't object and he suddenly began increasing his pace faster and harder with each thrust.

"Yes!" May squealed in joy.

May had been daydreaming about this moment for awhile now, and it was better than any of the imaginations. Steven began fucking her at a even faster pace, causing May to moan loudly.

Steven lurched forward, driving his cock into her depths. His boner felt great in her welcoming hole. He could hear gasp as well, indicting that she found it just exciting as he did.

"So tight" Steven muttered.

Pulling back to charge up, Steven slid in a second time, sending another hot flash of pleasure though both of their bodies. Steven got a bit of rhythm going, His hips pumped smoothly and steadily , sending his dick as it could go, stretching May's pussy out.

"Yes! Keep going Steven!" May moaned.

Steven watched May's big boobs bounce as he fucked her and he saw her hot lewd expression etched on her face, telling him that she was enjoying the rough fucking she was receiving.

Steven picked him tempo even more, causing even more pleasure to May, Working his hips strongly, he powered into rapid succession, earning very loud squeals and screams in response. May was cherishing ever moment of her current state.

"AHH!" She hollered repeatedly.

Penetrating her deep, his penis spread joyous feelings inside her pussy, sending her into ecstasy. Steven's big package filled her to the brim, and she felt wonderful because of it. Each time that he crashed in again it felt a little bit better, and she was howling in pure enjoyment.

He felt his cock was about to burst, but he was focused on giving May a rough fucking and he knew that he was succeeding as May was screaming pure pleasure. Her tight folds squeezed his cock in the most heavenly of fashions.

"AHHH! YESSS!" May's shrill voice rang throughout the school.

His member was ready to release, with one final burst , Steven drove his cock with authority, using all the power he had left. May screamed her loudest of her screams, and Steven grunted and growled loudly as he hit his climax. A massive load of cum erupted from within his cock, filling his seed into May's pussy, the liquid felt amazing inside her.

"I love you Steven" May said pecking him on the lips.

"I love you to May' Steven said.

"By the way, I didn't need any help with Geology" May said.


End file.
